Sentry
The Nullifier is a Protoss support unit introduced in StarCraft II available early in the game.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. Overview It appears that the Nullifier is a craft designed by the Dark Templar.2008-28-06, Blizzplanet: Starcraft 2 Game Design Panel. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-29-06 Game Unit The Nullifier has a base attack similar to the Terran Marine's. The attack resembles a brightly-colored beam.Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. However, the beam has been recently changed to that resembling the original attack of the Colossus. 2008-06-28. http://www.starcraft-source.com/media/screenshots/?filter=new. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-30. Abilities * Force Field ** Already researchedStarCraft Source staff. 2008-06-28. Gameplay Review: Protoss. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-29. ** Ability Cost: 30 ** Creates an invincible "globe" over a small area that lasts 15 seconds that blocks the movement of ground units and melee attacks. Units caught under the shield when it is placed may escape. The Colossus may step over the shield. ** Force Fields can create artificial choke points to channel enemies. This is particularly potent against melee attackers such as Zerglings, since some might not be able to reach the Protoss forces. ** Force Fields can create walls, which Stalkers can blink across, attacking enemies from relative safety. **The render of the Force Field has been redesigned to resemble Stasis field of the Arbiter. *'Anti-Gravity' ** Already researched. ** Ability Cost: 50 Browder, Dustin. (Cavez). 2008-02-04. New Protoss trait, new HT ability... Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. ** Anti-Gravity can lift enemy units and structures (such as the Supply Depot) into the air, preventing them from moving and attacking, and rendering them as air targets.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. Even tall units like the Colossus will become an air unit and will lose the ability to attack, while buildings that have been lifted will lose special properties (such as a Pylon's ability to power nearby structures) and will pause in researching.1, what'll happen if we use Anti-Gravity ability to a colossus? its feel become an air unit and its head become space unit? 2,if we use Anti-Gravity ability to a sensor tower, can the sensor tower detect the clocking unit like in the normal time 1) The Colossus would become lifted into the air and become entirely an air unit for the duration of the Anti-Gravity ability. While suspended in the air, it will not be able to attack any units, and will be vulnerable to attack from any units that can hit air. 2) All buildings that are affected by Anti-Gravity will be 'stunned' and lose any special building abilities. For instance, Pylons will also lose the ability to power buildings when they are lifted and buildings researching tech will also be paused when they are lifted. Karune. 2008-05-06. Questions about Anti-Gravity ability. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-06. It does not work on resource-collecting structures such as the Nexus. The ability is channeled, which means that the Nullifier using the ability should not perform any other action (such as movement) while using the ability if it is to continue.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. **Zerg structures removed from the Creep will not take damage while they are being lifted.Karune, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-21. StarCraft: Legacy StarCraft II Exclusive Q&A with Karune. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-21. **Burrowed Zerg units will be unburrowed by the ability, and will reburrow when they fall back to the ground. **Anti-Gravity can be used on allied units as well as on the enemy.Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. Development The Nullifier was previously known as the Stasis Orb. The Force Field and Anti-Gravity abilities were used by the High Templar in earlier builds of StarCraft II. In earlier builds, Anti-Gravity could affect destructible doodads,Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. but this was a bug.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Earlier builds featured an ability called Null Void. * Null Void ** Ability Cost: 50 ** Prevents any unit caught in the target area from using abilitiesKarune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. that cost energy.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. It does not affect abilities such as a Stalker's Blink, a Carrier's Build Interceptor, a Phoenix's Overload or an SCV's Repair.Karune. 2008-02-19. Karune: Abilities from inside Bunker question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-19. Units that move out of the field immediately can immediately use their abilities.Karune. 2008-01-25.StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. **Nullify acts as a detector, decloaking units such as Ghosts and Dark Templar and revealing burrowed units.Karune. 2008-02-08. Karune, question about Null Void Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. The ability to detect cloaked and burrowed units is currently being subjected to balance testing. **The effect lasts 15 seconds.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. References